1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a virtual turntable system for computer generated broadcast video streams for multiple product sales display. More particularly, this invention pertains to a replacement for the prior art system of placing multiple products on a rotating turntable in front of a video camera. The new system collects the data, including images and status information, and generates a video stream for presenting product information sequentially.
2. Description of the Related Art
In broadcast video, one method retailers use to sell multiple items is to place the items 106 on a rotating turntable 102 with a video camera 108 positioned to record images of each item 106 as it rotates past the camera 108. See FIGS. 1A and 1B. In practice, items 106 are placed on a circular tray attached to a motor. A number identifies each item 106 on the turntable 102. A viewer watches the broadcast video on a video screen 112 and can purchase one of the items 106 by calling a number displayed on the screen 112. The number is answered by a call center operator who can provide a price and a description of the item 106 based on the number displayed with the item 106.
The rotating turntable 102 allows viewers to see the current item 106-A for sale and to also see the previous item 106-H, thereby allowing the viewer time to call the call center operator. The turntable 102 also allows the items 106 to be repeatedly shown on the screen 112 with the items shown sequentially.
To create a turntable 102, at least one of each item 106 must be retrieved from stock, arranged on the turntable, and have its information entered into a computer that is accessed by the call center operator. As each item 106 is sold out, the item 106 must be returned to stock, a replacement item 106 must be retrieved from stock, arranged on the turntable 102, and have its information entered into the computer. Any changes or updates requires that the items 106 be replaced or rearranged manually.